


kakagai edibles challenge

by kakashienthusiast



Category: Naruto
Genre: Challenge fic, Drug Use, but also yamato is there, does weed count as drug use in 2018???, its not an obvious ot3 thing but uh. its there?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashienthusiast/pseuds/kakashienthusiast
Summary: Kakashi asks Yamato for a favor in the name of his rivalry with Gai. Yamato is a willing accomplice in getting Gai ridiculously high. its a fucking kakagai edibles challenge fic sorry im a gay stoner this is all i know





	kakagai edibles challenge

“Kakashi, no… that’s not a challenge, that’s just cruel…” Yamato once again found himself caught as the voice of reason between Kakashi and Gai’s heated rivalry. Most of their challenges were relatively harmless and Yamato preferred to leave them to it, but this was pushing it even for Kakashi in his view. Kakashi didn’t see it that way, of course.  

“Bah, it’s fine.” A surprisingly dismissive response, given how ridiculous the idea seemed to Yamato. “The way I see it, it’s my turn to choose so this is perfectly within my rights! Anyways, this is between me and Gai so you don’t need to feel guilty, ok?” Yamato wasn’t sold.

“Will you help, or am I doing this on my own?” Huh, that raised a good point actually. Kakashi wasn’t likely to change his mind at this point, so the least he could do was keep the two a bit safer, right? Anyways, it wasn’t as if anyone was really in danger. There probably wasn’t any harm in it after all. Yamato weighed his options, sighed, and gave the answer Kakashi was hoping for.

“…I’ll help. But only to make sure you don’t overdo it, okay?” Somehow, it always ended like this in the end, didn’t it.

 

\--

 

One nice thing about Gai was that he was relatively predictable. Not that any respectable jonin would struggle to locate a teammate in their own village, but it made life simpler to rely on the fact that on nearly any given Sunday morning, Gai could be found at the market picking up food for the coming week. If you know that, then you also know that if you wait by the bread stand for long enough on a Sunday, you’ll inevitably run into Gai as he’s about to buy some bread.

“Hey, Gai.” Kakashi flashed a half-hearted peace sign as a hello.

“Rival!” Gai beamed as though this were some rare encounter and not Kakashi’s primary means of seeking him out. “We’re overdue for another challenge, are we not? Have you decided on a suitable contest to stoke the heated flames of our rivalry?”

“Well….something like that. I was thinking of an endurance test. Kind of a last man standing deal. Sound okay?” Kakashi winked. Perseverance was kind of Gai’s thing, so he’d like the sound of it, and it wasn’t totally untrue anyways.

“Really? But I’m ahead by a point right now! Shouldn’t you pick something better suited to your strengths to reclaim your lead?” Gai thought about it for a moment and Kakashi momentarily worried that he’d have to go into more detail before Gai agreed, but he continued on excitedly. “Of course, I’d never turn down a challenge from my dear rival! What’ll it be? A run? Sparring? I’m ready!” He practically had stars in his eyes as he awaited an answer.

“Mmmm, that sounds tiring. Let’s keep it simpler this time.” Kakashi pulled out a plain brown takeout box and displayed the contents, a pile of neatly cut fudge squares.

“Ah! An eating challenge? You’re always full of surprises, Kakashi. I accept!” Gai’s predictability was always coming in handy like that, accepting challenges before he had all the facts. It would’ve been unsporting to entirely withhold the details of this particular contest though, so Kakashi closed the box and pulled it out of reach.

“Wait! There’s a surprise twist I haven’t told you about yet. It wouldn’t be fair if you jumped in without fully understanding the challenge, right?” Mentioning fairness, a key component of any decent rivalry, commanded Gai’s attention. “We probably owe Yamato, he worked pretty hard to make this for us.”

“Yamato, huh? Kakashi, are these… edibles?”

“You got it!” he said with wink. Gai looked apprehensive suddenly, a bit out of his depth. “Come on, you said I could pick the challenge this time around…. _rival_.” That was probably playing dirty, but Gai had technically already agreed to his challenge. “Besides, if you forfeit now, it’s my win right?” That did it.

“Let’s do this.” Gai’s face was dead serious.

“Great!” Kakashi flashed the sparkliest grin you can have when you’re always wearing a mask. “The rules are simple. We each eat a piece every ten minutes. First one to refuse a piece loses. Tie breaker is who stays awake longest.” Gai’s game face flickered for just a moment, but then he nodded firmly and the challenge was official.

 

\--

 

It’s not like making fudge edibles was actually a challenge. You just put some butter and ground up flower in the double boiler and let it infuse for a couple hours, then make normal fudge. It’s pretty hard to fuck it up, honestly. The trickiest part maybe was getting the herb to butter ratio right, but as long as you measured well you could adjust the potency so it wasn’t the end of the world if it wasn’t perfect. The harder part was Kakashi, hovering over everything Yamato did.

“You have a scale and everything? You’re so serious about this…,” Kakashi muttered while perusing his kitchen. Yamato rolled his eyes. His whole thing was plants. Obviously this includes weed.

“You want this to be a fair challenge, right? You’ve gotta be precise about the dosage then or you won’t really know who won.” Kakashi looked him in the eye and nodded.

“You’re right. I appreciate the help.” Yamato briefly wondered if he was being genuine, but with such a serious look in his eyes, Yamato couldn’t bear to say no.

“Let me know where you end up at the end of this mess, okay?” Yamato warned. Knowing Kakashi and Gai, they’d finish whatever they had and end up KO’ed under a tree outside the village. Kakashi responded with a very Gai-like thumbs up and explained his plan.

“I’d prefer it if you refrained from planning around my help in the future, but alright. I’ll see you Sunday morning.” Yamato sighed, finally directly involved in Kakashi’s plan. It really did always end like this.

 

\--

 

“Cheers!” Kakashi held up two fudge squares and passed one to Gai. “Ten minutes between each round, okay?” Prepared as ever, Gai produced a stopwatch and meticulously timed the start of the contest.

Yamato’s concern about the fairness of the challenge floated into Kakashi’s mind as Gai’s confidence swelled in the first half hour. Gai had no experience with edibles and felt like he was doing well. Kakashi has had experience with edibles, and knew better. _It’s all part of the challenge, right,_ he thought to himself with a laugh. As if on cue, Gai was smack in the middle of boasting about his constitution when he fell suddenly silent.

“H….hey, Kakashi?” Gai’s voice sounded softer. “When are edibles supposed to… y’know?”

“When will you start feeling it, you mean?” He glanced at the timer in Gai’s hand. “Hmm… well it’s been just over thirty minutes, so I’d say you’ll probably start feeling the first piece right about now.”  

“Oh… just the first piece?” A careful listener would notice that he sounded a bit deflated.

“Four minutes til the next one!” Kakashi winked cheerily. Despite his optimistic tone though, he was well aware of the increasingly heavy feeling of relaxation. It had been a while since he smoked regularly enough to have built up any sort of tolerance and besides that edibles have never been his thing. Yamato was the de facto expert on this kind of stuff, whereas Kakashi saw himself as more just along for the ride. He started to consider whether this really would be such an easy win after all, but Gai interrupted with a time check before he could really finish the thought.

“30 seconds left!” Gai was intensely focused on the clock face, as if the next tick might come sooner than the last. They each took a fourth. Time blurred a bit more. Then they took a fifth. _How long has it been now?_ Kakashi wondered idly. _Five pieces, ten minutes each. It’s been fifty minutes then._ It really was a nice day. The warm sun filtered down through the trees, eased by a cool breeze. This was inarguably one of the quietest challenges they’ve ever had, but they were both a little too high to be having much conversation.

For at least the last three pieces, the quiet intervals of stopwatch beeping had been the only thing keeping this challenge on track. Kakashi considered speaking, but decided to conserve energy for a more crucial moment. Unsurprisingly, Gai was the one to break the silence first.

“So...rival…” Gai paused to take a slow, deliberate breath.

“Hm,” Kakashi was not especially interested in crafting sentences if he could avoid it, but sensed that Gai needed a little nudge to keep talking.

“Surely… we must be nearing the conclusion of this challenge…” he trailed off gently again, but had still provided enough insight into his thoughts for Kakashi to formulate a response.

“Well,” Kakashi paused. “It’s been a bit over an hour. We’ve had…” Another pause, this time to count the number of rounds he remembers.  “...7 rounds so far. There’s…” he directed his gaze at the box of fudge. “...3 left for each of us.” Kakashi fell quiet for a minute, mulling over exactly how bad he wanted to win this contest. Gai seemed pretty out there. Giving up now would be an automatic loss, but he had a chance if he pushed all the way to the tie breaker. Suddenly serious, he looked intensely at Gai.

“Gai. I’m not giving up.” Gai narrowed his eyes, trying valiantly to match the gravity Kakashi has brought to the moment.

Timer beep. Eighth one. Kakashi kept up the intense eye contact as they both went for their next piece. _It’s intimidating,_ he thought, or at least hoped. As they neared the last couple rounds, it was time to get serious again. This was a challenge, after all.

He decided to keep a closer eye on Gai and start planning a successful endgame. Gai could have been simply resting, if not for the leaf he was scrutinizing very carefully. Holding it up to the light and everything. It was so fucking stereotypical that Kakashi couldn’t help but laugh aloud over it, catching Gai’s attention.

“Rival… you never give up.” he smiled, closing his eyes again. “Don’t worry. I’m still taking this seriously. It’s a challenge with my eternal rival after all.” He tried to sound resolute, but his sleepy expression undercut the seriousness.

Timer beep. Nine. They’ve both had plenty of time now to consider how far they’re willing to push it. Kakashi, who was already prepared to go to the end, slowly reached for one of the four remaining squares. Gai reluctantly followed, persistent as ever. Gai was the one to hold an silent gaze this round, but things were still going smoothly for Kakashi so he was the one to speak first.

“Sup?” Gai took his time constructing an answer.

“I can see why you like this.” It was a genuine statement, free of the competitive spirit they’d had a moment ago. Kakashi didn’t respond, but looked up to show interest. “Being slow once in a while… is nice.” he says softly. Somehow, they had moved closer together.

Timer beep.

“Last one…” Kakashi announces weakly.

“You’re stubborn as ever, rival.” Gai gives a thumbs up and they finish the last round. Kakashi tossed the empty box aside, finally ready to employ some strategy. Despite them both battling an unshakeable slowness, he had the advantage in experience. Gai had slowly become too relaxed to remember the contest at hand, but Kakashi had planned for this moment from the very beginning. It was time to kick off the endgame.

 _Phase one…,_ he thought. He reached out to Gai, who was well within range, and pulled him closer. Gai, seeming more peaceful than he had maybe ever been, sleepily curled up against his side. Phase one was complete.

 _On to phase two._ Gai’s hair was always surprisingly soft and healthy. Kakashi almost forgot what he was trying to do after ruffling it a bit. Gai sighed contentedly and shifted to rest his head on his shoulder. Phase two complete. Now the only thing left to do was wait.

Kakashi leaned back against the tree behind him and closed his eyes. He focused his attention on the slowing rhythm of Gai’s breathing, just barely winning out against the pull of sleep. For a moment, the whole world was still and peaceful. The soft breeze rustled the trees above him. If the moment had continued much longer, Kakashi would’ve felt bad about having to wake Gai up to make the result of their challenge official. Fortunately, Gai broke the silence himself with an admittedly ungraceful snore and that was checkmate. Game point goes to Kakashi.

“Hey…” Kakashi said softly, gently waking Gai. With an enormous effort, Gai lifted his head and looked at with bleary eyes. “I win,” he informed Gai with a wink. Sleepily, Gai nodded and returned to his comfortable position. Kakashi closed his eyes again and smiled weakly at his success. _Guess we’re tied again, huh?_

**Author's Note:**

> Yamato does eventually retrieve both of these dumb idiots, that's why he asked about where they'd be. The whole time he is marveling over the fact that he is the most responsible of the three. That can't possibly be right.


End file.
